In general, a glove box provides an accommodating space that is positioned at a height roughly corresponding to height of a knee of a person seated in a front passenger seat. In order to prevent the glove box from being rapidly dropped by its own weight when the glove box is opened, a device such as an air damper is used to slowly open the glove box. The air damper generates negative pressure by using a pressure difference of air, and applies force in a direction opposite to a direction of a load of the glove box to allow the glove box to be slowly opened.